Leprechauns do get Sick!
by HeyItsKerry
Summary: This is a collection of One shots of Rory being ill, hurt, scared, upset etc. Love Rory so much, he is sooo cute. I'm taking oneshot Idea requests for this Fiction..
1. Chapter 1: Appendicitis

**Okay... So this is my first attempt at a Glee One shot. So I hope you enjoy it. It's not perfect I know but I still hope you like it. - Kerry:)**

**Rory Flanagan likes to keep himself to himself most of the time. So when he falls ill, he keeps it secret. But when it turns out to be more than just a stomach bug. He is lucky to have the good friends he does. Just a small one shot. Because I think Rory is absolutely adorable.**

Tummy ache? Nausea? Slight fever? They were all just part of his stomach bug. Exactly what he was thinking last night when he was throwing up in the Pierce' bathroom. Doing so discreetly as not to wake anyone up. He is fine. Just a nasty bug, so no need to tell anyone. No fuss to be made.

Just one more hour of school which is thankfully Glee, one of the things he looks forward to. One more hour and he can go home, well not exactly home. But to the pierce residence, he could lie down and sleep for as long as he wanted. He just has to get through glee. Despite the feeling he is about to chuck up any minute or that every thing he looks like feels like it is spinning 5 times normal pace. But he can do it. Just one more class. He entered the choir room and sits amongst the other Glee club members. Rory lifted his knee on to the chair, so he could rest his elbow on it to hold his head up. Listening as Will spoke and spoke and spoke.

"Rory?" He snapped his head up as he heard Will say his name. He smiled ,a reminder he was still on the land of living, although he really just wanted to curl up and sleep. "Don't worry I remembered that you told us you had a piece you would like to share with us," Will said. '_Dammit'_ he completely forgot that he had agreed to this. "Can't I do it another day?" he said quietly, well as loud as he could with his raw throat but it still came across quiet to everyone else.

"Come on Irish!" Puck pused, joined by some other members. "Take the floor Rory.." Will smiled, signalling for him to come to the front and sing. _'Crap' _he thought to himself. But he wouldn't tell Will he felt ill because he doesn't want fussing. Rory picked his notebook out of his backpack and took a few steps to the front. But as he stood a searing pain hit through his abdomen and with every step he was taking hit him with another burning sensation. Will immediately noticed the way Rory was limping. "Rory are you okay?" "Ye I'm grand," he replied as he made it to the front. The band started slowly playing the music he had given them, but before as he opened his mouth to speak. The world went blank.

"Is he okay?" Rachel squealed. "Irish are you okay?" Puck said, hiding the concern from his voice. "Oh my world He's dead!" Kurt exclaimed, being a little too over dramatic. "Kurt he's not dead, his eyes are twitching," Blaine rolled his eyes. Will bent over and put his hands on Rory's shoulders. "Rory buddy, can you hear me?" he passed a hand towel to Mercedes "Wet this with cool water," he said softly. Mercedes ran out the room.

Rory flickered his eyes, he could hear talking. But everything was slightly blurry, wait a minute. What is he doing on the floor? Did he fall asleep? Why was he on his back in the middle of the choir room.

"He's coming around," Quinn exclaimed. Will sighed in relieve. "Welcome back!" he smiled. Rory blinked a few times "Where did I go?" he asked in his thick irish accent. "You fainted," Rachel told him just as Mercedes returned with the wet cloth. "I did?" Rory asked confused. But he did feel awful. Will nodded and rested his cool hand on Rory's forehead. "Well you're warm, you definitely have a fever," he said dabbing the wet cloth on Rory's face to cool him down. "I Didn't know irish leprechauns could get Fevers. Aren't they always cool? Because Irelands cold, right?" Brittany said. Everyone rolled their eyes at the dumb blondes remark. "How long have you felt ill?" Quinn asked. "Few days," Rory mumbled. Will helped Rory into a sitting position which just resulted in him hissing and moaning in pain. Will looked at him in concern "What is it, what hurts?" he asked softly. "Tummy," Rory whined almost childlike. Quinn thought it was cute, Rory using the word 'Tummy' he was like a little kid. "Maybe we should get him to the nurse?" Blaine suggested.

Will leaned forward and touched Rory's forehead again. His temperature had completely spiked and he was burning up. "You're burning up, really badly buddy." Will was really concerned as were the other members of the club. Rory was breathing in and out trying to subside the agonising pain he felt in his abdomen. When suddenly he felt very nauseous that he leaned over and threw up on the floor. "I think we should take him to the hospital!" Will said. Rory suddenly tensed up and looked very scared. He didn't like hospitals. He had a fear of needles and they just freaked him out. "No No I don't need Ta go t' the hospital.." Rory mumbled. Holding his abdomen. "I think you do…" Quinn said softly, Finn, Puck, Rachael, Kurt and just about everyone else agreeing. "Only thing is I don't have my car today," Will said realising this was a problem.

"I'll drive him," Finn offered, standing up. "You don't have 't' Finn Hudson" Rory said. He was obviously quite a bit delirious due to the fever. "I'd be happy to," Finn replied. He just wanted to help. Will nodded "Take a few others with you and as soon as I'm finished here I'll get you there,". "Brittany, puck and Quinn go with Finn and me and Kurt will get you there, I'll drive," said Blaine. "What about me?" Rachel pouted. "Its not a road trip," Finn said, annoyed. He just wanted to make sure Rory was alright. Rory had become good friends with Finn. "You come with us," Blaine said, keeping Rachel happy. Rachel just agreed. Will helped Rory on to his feet, who was still clinging on to his aching stomach. "Can you walk okay?" Finn asked.

"Ye," Rory replied although he felt ready to pass out again as he was very wobbly on his feet. "I gotcha," Puck said picking the younger boy up. "I got feet of me own," Rory argued. The others having none of it. "You've blacked out once already, lets not have that happen again!" Sam said. Rory just sighed and kept quiet as they walked out of the school and to the car park.

Finn and Puck hopped into the front of the car. Finn driving whilst Brittany and Quinn sat in the back with Rory. He felt so ill, his head rested on Quinns shoulder. But she didn't mind at all. She just wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders as Finn took off towards the nearest hospital. Rory had no idea what is wrong with him, all he knows is that this is the sickest he has felt in a long time. Finally Finn pulled up in the Hospital Car park and Puck once again took Rory into his strong arms. Rory reluctantly did what he was told as he felt too weak to argue.

"What is the problem?" a middle aged nurse asked as soon as she saw Puck carry Rory into the hospital in his arms with Finn, Brittany and Quinn behind. "He collapsed at school. Claiming of severe stomach pains and he has a fever," Quinn spoke up as another nurse arrived at the entrance with a stretcher to put Rory on. Puck carefully lay him down. "Name and age?" one of them asked Rory "Rory James Flanagan, I'm 16.." he mumbled in pain. The nurses nodded and whisked Rory off to the examining room, leaving the other three in the waiting room, just as Blaine Kurt and the others joined them. "How is he?" Blaine immediately asked. Finn shrugged "Don't know yet.." Just then the doctor approached them.

"Are you kids here for Rory Flanagan?" he asked the group. "Yeah we are, is he okay?" Quinn asked. The doctor sighed "Rory's appendix are inflamed, Causing appendictis, we are going to have to remove it as soon as possible before anymore damage is done,". "It's really that bad?" Rachel asked shocked. "So is he going to like need an operation?" Finn questioned. "I'm afraid so, He is a bit upset over the situation, it would be nice if you could cheer him up before the procedure which will take place in 20 minutes," "Of course we will," Quinn smiled. "Oh he is also asking for a Benjy bear?" the doctor asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?" Finn asked having no idea what this doctor was on about.

"Oh Benjy," Brittany spoke up. "Benjy is his bear he brought from Ireland, where he lives," Brittany told the doctor. "But Rory is a leprechaun I don't know if Benjy is too, but I know where he is, he's at my house," she spoke. The doctor just looked at her confused. "She's a bit coo-coo.." puck said twirling his finger next to his head and pointing to Brittany. "Don't be nasty," quinn playfully slapped puck. "is there anyway you can get this bear? He is becoming increasingly distressed," the doctor said. "Over a bear?" Puck commented stiffling a chuckle. "Stop being mean," Rachel said. "It must been something to Rory if it's this important," "Brittany come with me, we'll quickly go to yours and get the bear.." Finn said. The doctor smiled gratefully as the pair left. "Can we see him then?" Quinn questioned. "Of course, this way…" the doctor said, leading them to where Rory was.

Rory, now changed into one of those awfully uncomfortable hospital gowns, lay in the hospital bed, his right hand having been connected up to an IV drip and line. He looked really pale and ill, and had obviously been crying. It was truly heart melting to see the young irish like this as he was already cute and treated as the baby of the Glee club. "Alright Irish?" Puck smiled as he plopped himself onto one of the plastic chairs beside the bed. Rory cheered up a little in seeing his friends, but it didn't change the fact that he was terrified about the surgery. "Hey, you've been crying," Quinn said softly, catching one of the trickling tears with her finger. "I don't like hospitals," Rory said in a child like voice. "There not very fun, I know.." Blaine said comfortingly.

"I don't like needles either," said Rory, more tears falling. "They are going to make you better Rory, wait and you see," Quinn tried her best to comfort the younger boy. "I want me mammy," Rory said, he hated being away from his family, especially when he was ill and it made things worse knowing they were thousands of miles away from him. Quinn felt her heart melt. Knowing there was nothing they could do for him. The others sat down and chatted with Rory trying to cheer him up a little.

Brittany and Finn returned back to the hospital with a bag full of Rory's things including Benjy Bear. They arrived just in time of Rory's surgery. Finn rushed to the bed as the nurses were about to wheel Rory to theatre "Hey Buddy, guess what I've got?" he grinned. Rory gave off a confused look and Finn pulled Benjy from the bag causing Rory to grin sleepily "Benjy," he exclaimed, pulling the battered teddy into his arms, he had obviously had him since he was younger. When they were away Brittany had told Finn that she knows how much Rory hates hospitals and needles. Finn felt really bad for the kid. It wasn't fair. "We have to get going, One of you can come down to theatre while we prep him," the nurse spoke. Finn looked at the others, but Rory spoke up "Finn Hudson, would you?" he asked cutely. He knew he could trust Finn. "Sure, buddy." Finn grinned and followed them out the room. Leaving the others sitting there.

The anaesthetist placed a mask on Rorys mouth and nose "Count backward from 10, love," she said softly as another nurse, pushed a needle into his hand. Rory felt himself tense, he really did hate needles. But he felt comforted after hearing his friend Finns voice and that was when it went black and he fell into a deep sleep, before being wheeled into the operating room.

When Finn returned upstairs to the others, he seen them chatting and smiling, "What are you lot talking about?" he asked sitting down. "Mr Scuester is on his way with the others, he is bringing balloons and he got Rory a get well gift, thought we could surprise him a little when he comes around," Blaine said. Finn grinned "That's a great idea.." Will soon arrived and they were decorating the room with balloons and a Get well soon banner. An idea had struck Quinn "He said earlier he was homesick!" "Did he?" Finn questioned. "Yeah, Brit you brought his laptop in didn't you?" Quinn asked. Brittany nodded pulling Rory's dark green laptop from the bag. Wow nearly everything this kid owns is green. "Trust it to be green!" Artie chuckled. Causing the others to also laugh. "Why do you want his laptop?" Kurt asked confused. "You'll see," Quinn said sitting down and setting it up. She grinned thankfully Rory always leaves his skype signed in so she was able to set up a call with his mum, explain everything that had happened and leave the call on for when he woke up.

Rory flickered his eyes opened, the light was bright and it hurt them. He instantly seen the white walls and ceiling and remembered he was in hospital. This was a good sign, he clearly wasn't dead and the operation obviously has been a success, he could still feel pain in his abdomen but not nearly as bad as before and he still had a slight fever but they were just side effects to the surgery. He opened his eyes fully and seen he was surrounded by the entire glee club. Even Santana was there, smiling down at him and she was usually really mean. he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. "Hey, look who is awake," Rachel smiled. "How you feeling Ror?" Will asked. "I've been better," he replied but he was glad they were all there. The then realised something felt different, he wasn't in the uncomfortable hospital gown as before. He pulled the bed cover down a little and smiled to see he was in his own pyjamas. "Me pyjamas?" he questioned. Quinn giggled "Brit and Finn picked them up when they went to get your bear," she smiled. "Oh, thank ya," Rory replied.

Rory looked up to notice the balloons and banners and smiled. Will handed over a gift bag "Just a little something to remind you of home," he smiled. Hopefully it would help with his homesick. Rory and with the help from Finn as he was still a little weak managed to opened the parcel which was of course wrapped in green paper. He smiled when he seen a photo album, the cover was decorated in four leave clovers but when he opened it, there were all his family photo's he was stunned. But overwhelmed. He felt a few tears sting his eyes. He choked back, not knowing what to say, before finally speaking "How?" he asked astonished. Wanting to know how they were able to do such an incredibly thing. "I bought this earlier after you left the school to come here, I was thinking it would cheer you up and you could keep pictures in it, but when I phoned Finn, he was at the Pierce's collecting your things. Brittany told me about your shoe box of photo's.. I just thought this would be a safer place to keep them," Will explained. Rory grinned "Thank ya so so much," he said. "Its from us all," Will added. "Thanks folks," Rory said. "You're welcome irish," Puck chuckled.

"We have one more surprise for you," Quinn smiled as she slowly moved away from the table she was stood in front of, on the table was his laptop and on the laptop screen was his mammy. His eyes widened and the biggest grin broke out on his face. "Mammy!" he exclaimed happily. "Rory, my big brave boy," came the voice from the screen. Just then another face popped up, a younger boy than Rory, but looked similar to him. "Hiya Ror," the boy said. "Hey Seamus," Rory grinned. This was obviously his younger brother and his father made an appearance also "I'll be alright da," Rory said. "How is America my boy?" his mother smiled "Aye its Grand.." Rory replied, stiffling a yawn, he was still tired from the sedation. His family noticed this and said their goodbyes before ending the call.

Rory looked at his friends "Thank you so much," just seeing his mammy and daddy and his little brother, just for that small amount of time has made him so happy. He lay back down, feeling ever so tired. Will smiled "Well I think you should get some rest," he said standing up joined by the others. Finn noticed the smile fade away from Rory's face "A couple of us can stay behind for a while?" he suggested, sensing the younger boy didn't want to be left alone. "That would be grand Finn Hudson," he smiled. In the end Finn, Rachel, puck and Quinn decided to stay behind and it wasn't long before Rory fell into a deep, well needed kip. He was exhausted and still weak, but he could sleep with a smile on his face because he truly did have the best friends ever.

Brittany left the hospital confused. "What's wrong with you?" Santana asked. Kurt and Blaine stopped to listen. "I don't get it.." she said. "What?" Blaine asked. Mercedes, Artie and Will also stopped. "I read a stories before and it said Leprechauns don't get sick that there unbeatable.." she said in a confused voice. The others even Santana couldn't help but laugh. "I think we have been taught a lesson today Brittany.." Will started. "Yeah," Kurt added in. "Even Leprechauns do get sick at some point.."


	2. Chapter 2: More than a Oneshot?

More than a one shot?

I was thinking maybe of adding more chapters to this? Instead of keeping it a one shot. Like different one shots of Rory being sick because he is just so adorable and cute and awwwwww 3 So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3: The Flu, Part 1

**Thanks to the comments I recieved for my other chapter. I have decided to make this a sotry of a slection of One shots, maybe some two shots all about Rory being sick or hurt. Just because I love Rory, awwwh he is just so cute. Feel free to comment with any requests and Idea's you would like to see me do. :) **

Rory woke up in his bedroom. Well not exactly his bedroom, more like the spare room of the Pierce's home. Where he was staying part of the foreign exchange programme. But it was rather homey, it had a bed, a closet a set of drawers and a lot of storage place. So he wasn't complaining. He rolled over onto his stomach and muffled a cough into his pillow. He didn't really feel all that great. But he couldn't miss school and more importantly Glee club.

Now at his locker, just wanting the day to end. He sneezed, keeping it discreet. He felt so ill, he kept coughing and sneezing. He had a pounding headache, earache, the shivers and a dull pain his stomach. To be honest he just wanted to go home and sleep it off and hopefully feel better. But that was not possible. He just had to get through the rest of the day. Despite how unwell he was feeling.

Rory entered the choir room and just took his seat amongst the others. But he knew he had to sing. He and some of the other boys were performing a song for the others and Mr Schuester. Live While We're young. A new song by that British boy band One Direction, them that everyone seem to be talking about. So it was something different. The lads took the floor and the music begun. Rory just wasn't feeling it, he had almost lost his voice. He felt so unwell, but he hadn't opened his voice to speak so the others didn't know this…. Yet.

**(Blaine)**

_**Hey girl I'm waiting on ya.. I'm waiting on ya**_

_**Come on and let me sneak you out**_

_**And have a celebration, a celebration**_

_**The music up the windows down.**_

_**(Finn)**_

_**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**_

_**Just pretending that we're cool**_

_**And we know it too**_

_**Yeah, We'll keep doing what we do**_

_**Just pretending that we're cool**_

_**So tonight….**_

**(All)**

_**Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till' we see the sun**_

_**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**_

_**And never, never, never stop for anyone**_

_**Tonight lets get some and Live while we're young**_

_**Tonight lets get some**_

_**And live while we're young**_

Will was really getting into the performance. All thought he noticed Rory wasn't really into it. Which wasn't like him as he was always so dedicated.

**(Puck)**

**_Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never_**

**_don't over think, just let it go_**

**_And if we get together, yeah, get together_**

**_don't let the pictures leave your phone._**

Rory sucked in a breath it was his solo part to sing all though it was small, he knew it would be hard with his sore throat.

**(Rory)**

**_Yeah We'll.. Be… doing.."_**

he stopped as his voice cracked, he tried again but his voice was barely there and his throat was incredibly sore. The music stopped at every one looked at Rory.

"Rory are you alright?"

Rory immediately nodded and turned to Will "Yeah I'm grand," but just by his voice it was clear he wasn't. "Ya sure Irish?" Puck asked. Will shook his head "You don't look or sound okay buddy." he said. Rory sighed, he didn't want to ruin it for everyone. Will made Rory sit down and Mercedes fetched his a freezing cold glass of water, that would hopefully soothe his throat. Mercedes bent down and looked straight at Rory. "He doesn't look well.." "He really doesn't," Blaine agreed. "Mercedes and Blaine are right," Quinn also said. Rory just sighed, he couldn't exactly deny it because he did feel awful. Will frowned and reached his hand out to Rory's forehead. He was startled at the heat. "Rory you're burning up, how long have you felt unwell?" he asked, shocked that the young boy hadn't said anything before now.

"A few days," Rory said in a rough voice. "Why didn't you say anything?" Finn asked confused. Rory just shrugged in reply. Will stood up "Finn and Quinn can I get you both to help him to go see the nurse?" "Yeah sure," Quinn replied and Finn nodded. Rachel immediately stood up "Would it not make sense for Finn and I to go, as we are a couple?" she said, not hiding that she was jealous of Finn and Quinn being together when she wasn't around. She was under the impression Quinn still has feelings for Finn although she is with Puck. Finn rolled his eyes and how silly Rachel sounded. Will shook his head "I need you and Mercedes to try something for me," he said. He was holding some lyric sheets. Rachel just sighed as she watched Finn and Quinn leave the room with Quinn.

Rory lay down on the small bed in the nurses office. The world felt as if it was spinning to him, but that was clearly just delirious effects from his fever. Finn and Quinn sat down as the nurse looked over Rory. All Rory felt like doing was sleeping, but that was impossible with the nurse feeling his head and then taking his temperature. Showing that he had a fever of 39.5 Celsius. Which is pretty high. "By the look of things, it seems like a really bad case of flu.." the nurse spoke. She then ordered Brittany to take Rory home, so he could rest in bed and for Finn to go inform the others.

Finn sat in the choir room with the others. "it's a shame…" Quinn said sadly. "What?" Mercedes replied. "Rory… I mean his parents are in Ireland…. Brittany's parents are in new york, he's sick in bed with only Brit looking after him.." Quinn spoke. Laughter erupted at the comment, it was true it was hard enough for Brittany to look after herself never mind a sick person. "Maybe we could pop over later and take care of him?" Rachel suggested "I mean we all like our parents when we're ill.." "True," Blaine replied and most of the others agreed. So they finished glee and made there way over to Brittany's place.

**This one is going to be a two shot. Because I have been at college all day. It's 11.30pm and I'm shattered but I wanted to post something. So part two of this one will be up tomorrow. But please let me know your ideas:)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Flu, Part 2

**So here is part 2 of yesterdays One shot. The Flu. Hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for the feedback. please keep coming with your requests and ideas. I am happy to write anything with Rory in it. And I can imagine him being so cute when ill. haha. **

Brittany answered the door once she heard the doorbell ring. She was holding Lord tubbington in her arms, them both covered in soapy bubbles. She smiled in seeing Finn, Rachel, Santana Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Rachel, and Puck. Blaine raised his eyebrow "What on earth are you doing?" he asked. The others chuckling slightly. "I'm giving lord tubbington a bath, but he doesn't like them very much," Santana and Quinn giggled. "Where's Rory?" Finn questioned. Brittany allowed them in, "He's in bed, he's sick remember?" she said bluntly "And apparently leprechauns are also supposed to rest when they're ill, so he is…" she explained. "We know He's sick, that's why we're here." Quinn laughed and then smiled. "Oh," Brittany replied, before putting her over sized rabbit into his cage and showing everyone the spare room, which was currently Rory's bedroom for the moment.

Rory was lay, cuddled under the bed duvet and numerous blankets, yet he was still shaking and shivering with cold. His face was pale, yet his cheeks were red with fever, his rose was also slightly red, his eyes puffy and glazed. There was a bunch of used tissues on the side, a glass of water and a tatty, battered bear, which Rory was protectively cuddling. He felt awful, his head was pounding, his throat was sore and raw, he had a sick feeling in his stomach and bad earache. This is honest the most ill he has felt in a while.

"Aww poor thing," Quinn cooed as they all entered the small bedroom. Rory was the youngest by at least a year. He had recently only turned 16 before coming to Ohio, where as the others were 17/18. So they treated him sort of like the baby brother of the group. "He's pretty much slept since we came back," Brittany said, standing with the others. "Why are you all here?" she asked dumbly. "To take care of Rory as he doesn't have any parents looking after him at the moment.." Kurt explained. Brittany just nodded "Sleepy sick leprechaun WAKEY WAKEY," She bellowed in Rory's ear. "Ssssh," Rachel said. "He needs to rest," "I thought you guys wanted to look after him?" Brittany replied confused. "Yes when he is awake," Quinn giggled. "Oh, well do you guys want a drink?" Brittany said, they all nodded and headed to the kitchen.

20 minutes later Rory woke. He felt much worse than before, he heard talking and laughing coming from downstairs. He thought Brittany was home alone? He managed to climb out of bed, put one of his warm, green hoodies on and get himself downstairs, where he seen most of the glee club in the living room. "Hey, look who is awake," Blaine said, looking over to the door to see Rory. "What are you doing up?" kurt asked, knowing it was vital for Rory to get all the rest he could. Rory just shrugged "Heard you guys talking," he said his voice full with the cold, he then started coughing. Quinn and Rachel walked over, instantly becoming protective over the youngest member of New Directions. "Bed," Quinn ordered "You're sick you need to rest," Rory pouted "It's too cold 'n' I feel blurgh," he said in his thick Irish accent which was still noticeable even when he was this ill. Rachel gently slapped her hand against Rory's burning forehead. "You're fever is definitely above average, we should take your temperature," she said. Blaine and Kurt moved to the kitchen, Blaine was checking on his soup he had started a while ago. It was a home recipe. Kurt was pouring out some juice. Finn went to the bathroom and was looking through the medicine cabinet, his mum was a nurse so he had a rough idea of what to look for. He grabbed a thermometer, some Tylenol, a bottle of cough syrup and a cool flannel. Mercedes helped Quinn and Rachel take Rory back upstairs. Everyone was doing something to help out.

Rory was grateful that his friends were being so nice and taking care of him. He wished his Mammy was here. But he couldn't thank them enough. He hated feeling this ill. Quinn and Rachel guided Rory over to the bed and ordered him to lay down, while Mercedes got another blanket. "Lie down, you need your rest," Rachel said. Rory did what he was told. Feeling too ill to argue. Finn got upstairs with the tray and into Rory's bedroom. Rachel picked up the bear and examined it with a disgusted look "This is filthy, no wonder you're sick with the amount of germs on this thing," Rory gave a sad look "teddy," Rory pouted just like a little kid. This was his favourite bear, he has had him since he were a baby. "Can we give him a wash and then you can give him straight back?" Quinn spoke softly. Rory made a face but then thought for a minute before nodding.

Finn put the tray down, just as Puck, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Blaine and Kurt made an appearance in the room with a tray with a bowl of soup, some cream crackers and a glass of orange juice, they also had some other supplies. Rory started coughing again, Finn picked up the bottle of cough syrup, he knew it tasted disgusting. But his mum always made him take it when he had a cold or cough, it surprisingly worked. "Take some of this," he said. Rory screwed his face up, he hates taking medicine. "Don't want Ta.." "It will make you feel a bit better," Kurt said. Mercedes shook the bottle up and poured some onto the spoon, giving it to Rory, he gagged and spluttered at the horrible taste but finally swallowed it. "Good," Rachel said, pressing the button on the digital thermometer to turn it on.

Rory rolled his eyes as he was helped to sit up properly by Brittany and Sam. He hated having his temperature taking, it was the worst part of being sick, apart from everything else. He hates being ill in general. "Open up," Rachel ordered. Rory sighed but reluctantly opened his mouth enough for her to get the thermometer under his tongue. Quinn told him to keep it there until the beep. He considered moving it around with his tongue to gain a lower reading. But Kurt seemed to read his mind "And don't think about moving it either, that stays under your tongue.." Rory pouted but waited until the beep. Rachel took the thermometer from his mouth and read it "40.2 degrees Celsius" she said shocked as well as everyone else. That was well high. "That's well above average," Blaine said. "Wow that's high man," said Finn and puck agreed. Mercedes took the thermometer and places it on the tray. Blaine moved the tray with the soup on it closer to Rory. Rory's stomach churned just at the thought of food. "You need to try and eat something," Sam tried to encourage him "m' not hungry," Rory mumbled. "Even a few spoonfuls?" Finn said softly. "Fine," Rory agreed even though he really didn't want to. Santana grabbed the plastic bin and held it close to Rory. She didn't fancy being covered in vomit. Rory picked up the spoon and put it to his lips. It tasted nice, it really did. It was just a shame his stomach disagreed because after a few spoonfuls, he grabbed the bin and threw up. Quinn sighed and rubbed his back "We'll maybe try again later." Puck handed the water to Rory after he was done vomiting. He sipped it and then lay back down. Rachel spread the extra blanket over him so that he was comfortable.

Quinn and Sam take the soup bowl downstairs and Rory's bear. Quinn sticks the bear into wash and then they return. After another while Puck, Santana and Brittany leave. Puck going home and the girls going to the pharmacy and just to spend some alone time. Rory had fallen back asleep and the others were in the bedroom still, they were considering staying much longer as they didn't completely trust Brittany to take care of Rory on her own. "Poor Rory, I hate being sick myself," Mercedes said. "Yeah it sucks," agreed Finn. Rachel was dabbing the cool flannel on Rory's forehead to try and bring his fever down a little. Rory suddenly woke up and bolted up right "Woah," Finn said stunned. "What is it?" Rachel questioned. Sam looked at Rory "He's going to throw up," he said quickly passing the bucket to Rory where he was sick into it. "Let it all out," Mercedes said, patting his back. After he was done, they took this as their opportunity to take his temperature again. Blaine looked at him "Open," Rory rolled his eyes but opened his mouth easier than before. Quinn checked the thermometer when they were done "It's gone up," she said. "What?" Rachel exclaimed. "Yeah 41.3." "Maybe we should just let him sleep it off," they agreed. "But he should take more medicine first, he looks like a ghost," Sam said. "Tah," Rory smirked weakly. Finn and Quinn dosed Rory up on cough syrup and Tylenol and Rachel grabbed his bear, they watched his fall asleep and left the room, turning the light off. Knowing he was comfortable. But they knew it would be a long night.

Rory smiled in his sleep, he felt so ill but he had great friends, that would do all this to look after him while he was sick. So he could sleep happily. Hugging his teddy, all snug under the many blankets and stuffed up on cold and flu medicines.

In the end Brittany obviously because she lived there, Rachel, Finn, Blaine, Kurt and Quinn decided to spend the night at Brittany's. Sam and Mercedes left to go home. They would rather help Brittany look after Rory. And it was a good thing at that. He was up plenty of times during the night, it was really a shame. Rory clearly took being ill, badly. He was just so weak and sick.

1am seen Quinn with Rory as he got sick on the bed, having to get changed and change the bedding with help from Blaine and Kurt. After being changed into clean pyjamas, taking some more medicine and a drink, he was able to curl back up and fall asleep.

He was also up at 3am with his fever getting increasingly high, worrying the others. But they managed to get it down, with a cool flannel and some more medicine. They just hoped Rory would be better in a couple of days.

6am Rory was curled on his side on the bed. Finn, Blaine and kurt were on sleeping bags on the floor, Rachel and Brittany were lay on the small sofa in the corner of the spare room and Quinn was sat on the edge of the bed. They were all still awake though. "Thanks for everything, Mammy usually looks after me when me 'n' Seamus get sick," Rory said in a rough voice. "You're a mate, we always look out for mates," Finn replied. Rory smiled, coughed and sneezed before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Rory has the Chicken Pox!

**This just a short one. Rory has the chicken Pox. please leave your ideas because I'll be happy to give them a go:) Hope you are enjoying this. More up maybe later today :D **

**Kerry :)**

Chicken Pox? Itchy. Scratchy. Irritating. How could he have caught the chicken Pox? Now he is restricted to bed. With a high fever and a body covered in annoying itchy spots. He felt ill and he couldn't do anything.

Mr Schuester took to the front of the choir room. "Guys I need to tell you something before we start!" "Shoot Shuester," Puck shouted after ever one calmed down and stopped talking, facing Will. "Not sure If any of you have noticed what we're missing one of our members today," "Oh yeah, where is Irish?" Puck smirked. Will sighed "I have just been informed that we will have to do without Rory for the next week or two," the others looked shocked "What? Why?" Quinn asked. "It seems our good friend Rory is suffering from the Chicken Pox," Will replied. The others were stunned "Chicken Pox?" "Irish has Chicken Pox?" puck spoke.

Kurt gasped "Chicken Pox, isn't that like really catchy?" Will nodded "Guys, Kurt is right, chicken pox is extremely contagious, more so when you're a teenager, so I need to do is there anyone that's never had it before that may have been in contact with Rory in the last week?"

"Been there done that, I had them when I was nine. It was horrible," Quinn said. "I remember scratching for a week when I was five, so I think I've had them," Finn sat down. "Me too," Mercedes and Artie said together. "Rachel, puck?" Will asked. "Yeah," Rachel smiled, glad. She couldn't get sick not now. Puck nodded. "Kurt, Blaine?" Kurt nodded "Yes I have," but Blaine stayed silent "You know what, I don't think I have had them," he said worriedly. The others gasped "Lets just hope you don't," Quinn said. Santana entered the room late "What's going on?" she asked. "Rory is out sick with Chicken pox-" Quinn explained. Santana's eyes widened "That veggie eating potato head better not have infected me," she snapped annoyed. Will looked at her "Have you not had them?" "I don't think so," Santana replied. Will sighed, he hoped Rory was the only one to be ill with them, they couldn't afford for anymore to be sick, especially so close to sectionals.

Brittany walked down the corridors, holding hands with Santana "Are we still going out later?" Santana asked. Brittany smiled but shrugged "I don't know, mum and dad are out and Rory's sick," she said. "So?" Santana asked. "I can't leave him alone when he's sick, leprechauns don't like being alone and I'm supposed to be hosting him," Brittany said. "Well I'll come over then," "Santana you said you haven't had chicken Pox yet, you'll get sick," Santana just shook her head "Keep irish potato away from me and I'll be fine," Brittany just sighed but nodded. She had a bad feeling about this.

At the end off the day Mr Scuester instructed a few of the students that have already had the chicken Pox to stop by and check on Rory. Finn, Rachel, Puck and Quinn decided to. Finn rang the doorbell to Brittany's home.

Rory was on the sofa with a blanket, watching the TV. Feeling awful. His face was pale and the chicken Pox spots were more visible now, and he was trying to hard not to scratch them. He stood up, hearing the doorbell, wrapping the blanket more around him and opening the door, he smiled softly in seeing some of his friends. Once they were Inside Rachel looked at Rory "Wow you look ill," she exclaimed "That's 'coz' I am.." Rory smirked replying in his thick irish accent. Puck and Finn chuckled at Rory and sat down "How are you feeling?" Quinn asked him. "horrible," Rory groaned in reply. Quinn sighed and brushed his sweaty fringe away from his face, shocked at the heat "You have a fever," she said. "me know," he replied. He just wanted to sleep. Because he was so tired.

Rory lifted his hand to scratch his face when Rachel slapped his hand away "Don't scratch," "But it's itchy," Rory pouted. "I know but you'll leave scars if you scratch it," Quinn replied. Rory just huffed. This was really going to be a long few weeks but at least he had his friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Rory Vs The Stomach bug!

**Heey. Sorry that it has been a while since I last updated. Been rather busy with college but now I am not back until wednesday so I can update a few times over the weekend and stuff so Yaay xD Hope you enjoy this one and please keep sending in requests that you want me to write. I don't mind :) **

Rory gripped on to the edge of the toilet as he threw up for what must be the third time that night. Well it now being early hours of the morning. He just didn't feel good at all. He lurched forward and vomited one more time before flushing and standing up to was his hands and brush his teeth.

"Rory Leprechaun?" a voice called from outside the bathroom. It belonged to Brittany. "Ye?" Rory called back squirting some toothpaste onto his green toothbrush "Are you Ok? Are you sick?" Brittany asked, a hint of concern in her voice. After all she is Rory's host older sister for his time in America. Rory started brushing his teeth but opened the door and gave Brittany a thumbs up to signal he was fine. Brittany not being the sharpest tool in the tool box just nodded without asking anymore questions, made her way back to her own room. Picking up her fat cat on the way. Rory smiled in relieve and rinsed his mouth out, putting the toothbrush back in the holder. Washing his hands, he turned the bathroom light off and went back to bed, holding his dodgy stomach. _**I've just eaten something bad**," _he thought to himself. Rory pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes, finally drifting off into an uncomfortable sleep.

When Rory woke the next morning, he felt no better than the night before. But forced himself out of bed and into the shower. He didn't want any fussing from anyone, he knew whatever it was, which was probably him eating something dodgy. He would feel better in a couple of hours. Rory stood in the shower for a good ten minutes enjoying as the cool water felt against his warm skin. He then fried himself and put on a pair of baggy jeans, a white T-shirt and a dark green hoody, his green converse and then went downstairs. Smiling as he seen Brittany in the kitchen, wearing her cherios uniform and feeding her fat cat 'Lord Tubbington'

"Morning Rory Leprechaun," Brittany beamed in seeing him. Rory smiled "Top 'O' the Morning 't ye," he said, his accent thick. "I don't really know what you just said there, but do you want some toast?" Brittany replied, buttering her own. "Aye that be grand," Rory replied sitting down, although he didn't much feel like eating but he would try, to avoid the questions. Rory stared down at the toast as it was placed in front of him, he could feel his already unsettled stomach churn at the sight and smell of food. He could feel Brittany's gaze on the back of his neck. "You're supposed to eat it, not stare. That is what TV is for," Brittany told him in a giggle as she ate her own breakfast. Forcefully picking up the slice of toast and staring at it for a minute longer, Rory took a bite, almost gagging at the mouthful of butter. He usually took his toast really buttery but he just didn't feel like eating at all today. Watching Brittany leave the room to take Lord Tubbington upstairs. Rory took this as his opportunity to get rid of the toast. In the bin it went. He then washed the taste out his mouth with some orange juice. Even that wasn't going well with his poorly stomach.

Brittany returned back into the kitchen a few minutes later "Good You're done, ready to go?" she asked picking up her bag. Rory shot a smile and nodded picking up his own "Ye,"

Rory put his books in his locker, taking a look at the pictures of his family. He sighed. Oh how he missed them. So much. Usually when he felt this ill, he would be tucked up in bed with his Mammy fussing over him, making his her special soup recipe and just making him feel better. He missed being in Ireland with his family. He missed his Pappy, he missed his advice of keeping in line, he missed his Mammy's hugs. He even missed his bratty younger brother Seamus. Right now he just wished he were with them, but knew it just wasn't possible. He blinked back a few tears. Looking away from the photos and postcards that were pinned up inside his locker.

"Aw Pixie Boy, are you crying?" he heard a sarcastic teasing voice. He looked up to be fronted with 'Rick the Stick' and numerous other jocks which he did not know the names of. "What's up Kermit, missing mummy?" another teased. _**Kermit? What the heck gave these guys the impression that I'm a green frog? I'm irish not an animated character from the Muppets**. _"Oi Irish We're speaking to you," Rick snapped, grabbing Rory by the shoulders and forcing him against the lockers. Rory felt like he was going to be sick by the sudden movement. _ .no He couldn't throw up in front of him and make himself look for weak. _Luckily he managed to keep it back. "Go away," he said. He really not in the food for this today. But he was bothered with these bullies everyday. Rick just laughed which was chorused by the others. "Not going to happen Leprechaun," he chuckled, throwing Rory to the floor as his 'crew' or 'gang' or whatever emptied the contents of Rory's bag and locker over the floor. Rory felt like crying. He really did. The bullies always got to him, but more so today. As all he wanted to do was curl up in bed. He felt so unwell. Rory contemplated curling into a ball, as he knew there was sure to be a beating to come. No way would they harass him and not 'whoop his ass' as they would say around here.

"Oi, Leave him alone!" Rory suddenly heard a voice. One he recognised well. Finn Hudson. His eyes lightened a bit as he looked up to see Finn and Puck coming towards him. "Or what you going to go crying to Schuester?" Rick teased, holding a slushie cup, full of green sticky slush in his hands. Finn raised his eye brown. "No.." he said "Coast bieste," Puck added. Rick eyes suddenly widened and he motioned for his lads to move away from Rory, but he snorted before emptying the contents of the slushie onto Rory's head and walked away laughing with his mates. Rory shuffled himself into a sitting position, wiping the sticky substance from his face before standing onto to his feet. "Your first slushie attack, huh?" Finn asked. _Wow is it really that predictable? _Rory thought to himself but nodded. Puck and Finn sighed "That sucks man," Puck said he and Finn bending down to help Rory pick up all his belongings that were scattered on the floor. "Thanks Lads, I really appreciate it Ye know," Rory smiled. "No sweat," Finn smiled, placing some books in Rory's locker. "Is that your family?" he questioned, pointing to the photos. Rory smiled and nodded "Ye, the whole Flanagan Clan right there,". Finn sighed "It must be hard being away from them?" "It's so hard," sighed Rory. Puck and Finn finished helping Rory out, puck put a hand on his shoulder "You should clean up man, it might come out easier if you do now." He said giving some friendly advice. Rory nodded and looked down at the green stains on his clothes, "Thank ye again," he said, before walking off to the boys room.

Rory sat in the canteen it was lunch time. He looked down at his plate of food in front of him. He just didn't feel like eating, he just felt so ill. He twirled the pasta around on the plate with his fork, he could see the other glee members watching him, so he took a few bites to please them. He knew it was a mistake though, because the food just made his stomach ache even worse. How was he supposed to get through the rest of the day? He felt like he was going to pass out. He could survive the next lesson. But wasn't so sure if he would get through glee alright.

Blaine and Kurt sat in the choir room with Rachel and Mercedes waiting on the others to arrive. Blaine looked at Kurt "Have you noticed Rory has been acting a little weird today?" Kurt just nodded and Mercedes spoke up "Yeah he barely ate at lunch," Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I hope he is okay," Finn, Santana, Brittany, Puck and some others entered the room. But still no Rory.

Rory stood in the toilets, looking at the mirror. Having just thrown up again in one of the cubicles. He shouldn't have eaten that little bit of food. He looked at his reflection, his face was pale and his eyes had dark bags. He could always tell by his reflection when he was ill. It made him look younger. Well he already was the youngest in the glee club. Being only sixteen. But yeah. He slapped some cold water on his face, hoping to feel better but it didn't work. He knew he couldn't get through glee. He just wanted to go home and sleep whatever he was coming down with, off.

Mr Schuester entered the choir room, writing the Todays assessment on the white board and waiting for the others to arrive. Rory entered the choir room, holding onto his stomach. "Mr Shuester, can I be excused from Glee today, I don't feel t'good.." he said softly. Will stood up looking concerned, he moved towards Rory "What's wrong Rory?" he asked worriedly, placing the back of his hand to the young boys forehead. "Stomach-ache, feel sick," Rory said in his irish accent. "Your head is really warm, I definitely think you're coming down with something," Will told him. "Ye I feel awful," Rory admitted. "I really think you should go home and rest up buddy.." will said.

"I knew something was up with him," Blaine whispered, noticing how unwell Rory was looking. Brittany look up and spoke out loudly "So you were throwing up last night? I thought it was lord Tubbington," Will looked at Brittany and then to Rory "You've been throwing up? Why did you come in if you knew you were sick?" Rory just shrugged "I didn't want a fuss being made," Will sat him down on a chair "Well you cant sing, not when you are ill," Rory just nodded "Brittany can you take him home?" Will asked. Brittany stood up and nodded, doing what she was asked. She helped Rory get his things together and guided him to her car. With Santana tagging along.

Once in the car Rory rested his burning forehead against the cool window. Feeling it also soothe his headache along with his fever. He just wanted to curl up, he felt like he was going to barf again. Santana turned around from her seat in the front next to Brittany "Whatever you do, don't get sick in the car Potato head… I hate the smell of irish vomit," Rory just gave her a confused look but nodded anyway. Closing his eyes as Brittany began to drive.

Rachel stood up as it was nearly ending the glee practise, noticing Brittany and Santana re-enter the room. No Rory. "Wait you just left him at home, alone?" Quinn asked, knowing Brittany's parents were out of town. "He isn't a baby," Brittany dumbly replied "But he's ill," Blaine cut it. Mr Schuester just nodded, all thought he himself would rather someone would be with Rory. "Maybe some of us should pop over there and make sure he is okay?" Mercedes suggested, the others quickly agreeing. Will nodded "Maybe I could cut glee club short, just this once and let you go visit Rory," he smiled, the room erupting with cheers and smiles as they excited the room.

Rory lay curled up on the sofa in Brittany's sofa with a blanket and an old battered bear that he has had since he was a baby. 16 year old boys shouldn't have teddy bears. He knows that. But somehow it reminds him of home and he likes it. His face was pale, his hair damp, his cheeks red clearly from fever. His stomach was aching badly and he was trying so hard not to vomit again.

Finn opened the door to Brittany's house with the key she had gave them, as she was out spending some time with Santana. Puck, Quinn, Rachel. Mercedes, Sam, Blaine and Kurt followed. "Rory?" Mercedes whispered, just as they noticed the ill teenager lying curled up on the sofa. "Awww poor thing," said Quinn. Rachel nodded with a sympathetic look on her face. "He looks awful," she said, making her way over and sitting on the edge of the couch, taking in the sick boys poorly appearance. Even with him being sick, he was still very cute. Two reasons the New Directions babied Rory, one because he is the youngest and two he is always cute never matter what it is he is doing. "Rory?" Rachel whispered, trying to rouse the sleeping boy awake. He stirred. It was clear his fever was well high when he started hallucinating. "Did you know.." he said in a weak voice "Penguins can dance and look good in tuxedos," he said, obviously in a state of delirium, his eyes glazed with fever. Kurt's eyes were wide "He's delirious," he exclaimed. Blaine automatically slapped his hand on the younger boys forehead, checking his temperature. "Wow kiddo, you're really burning up," Puck and Quinn had helped Rory in to a sitting position, but he felt so weak, he deliriously lay his head on Quinn's shoulder, in which she smiled at. "We need to cool him down, we cant let his fever get higher," she shrieked. Mercedes Grabbed a facecloth and soaked it in cold water before firmly holding it against Rory's forehead for a few minutes. And then starting to dab at his face with it.

Rory shuddered at the cold "Mmm… cold," He murmured, "Am I in an igloo?" he asked, still in a delirious state. Rachel smiled at the cute comment "No, You're just really sick!" she told him gently. "Oooh, I wanna ride the tea cups," he said cutely in a delirious tone. Everyone smiled at the comment and at how cute Rory was being, even when he was ill. Quinn sent Finn and Kurt off to raid the medicine cabinet to see what they could find, they needed to get Rory's temperature down and make him more comfortable. "Cough medicine, Tylenol, Fever reducer, Thermometer.." Kurt called off the items as Finn placed them on to a tray. They then returned to the room where Rory was vomiting into a bucket, Blaine rubbing his back and Mercedes holding a cup of water.

Kurt pressed the button on the thermometer, it took about 10 minutes of persuading for them to to get Rory to allow them to take his temperature, he finally did so and opened his mouth reluctantly. Still a little delirious. Quinn held the thermometer in place so that Rory did not spit it out and Mercedes continued to dab his face with the wet cloth. Kurt pulled the thermometer from his mouth after a few minutes in haring the beep, he checked the reading. It was high, very high. "Wow Well that is most definitely above average," he exclaimed "How his is it?" Blaine asked, Kurt handed the thermometer over "40.3," he exclaimed shocked. "Dude that's so high," Finn replied wide eyed.

"Tummy hurts," Rory mumbled curling into a ball. "That's probably why he didn't want to eat at lunch," Puck spoke. The others nodding, "Ror, we'll get you some medicine man okay?" Rory just weakly nodded, he just felt so ill. Rachel put some fever reducer medicine on a spoon and moved closer to Rory "Take some of this," Rory shook his head "Don't wanna," he didn't like taking medicine. "It will make you feel better," she said and he reluctantly took it along with the other medicines. Quinn fetched a hot water bottle for Rory's stomach and some extra blankets and made sure he was tucked up comfortably in bed. She smiled at how cute it was the sight of him holding the old battered teddy bear. They left the room and went downstairs, leaving Rory sleep for a bit and hopefully his fever would lower slightly.

Brittany and Santana returned back to Brittanys after being out for dinner, Brittany put her key in the lock but then realised the door was already open she was confused but opened it and entered anyway. Even more confused to find most of the glee club in her living room, the house smelt from a mix of Vomit and chicken noodle soup, which Blaine and Kurt were currently making. "What's going on?" Brittany asked. Finn stood up "Rory's really sick Britt, you shouldn't of left him on his own," "We only went for dinner, calm down Fish face," Santana replied defensively. "Where is Rory?" Brittany asked. "Asleep in bed, he was in a right state when we got here," Rachel said "Poor soul,"

The conversation was interrupted as an extremely ill looking Rory stood at the doorway, he had a green zipper on and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, Brittany was shocked at how much more sick he looked, even Santana look sympathetic. Quinn stood up immediately "Hey you should be in bed," "Here lie down dude, you look ready to pass out," Finn said, guiding him over to the sofa and laying him down. "Feel any better?" Sam asked. Rory nodded, but clearly it was a lie as he looked worse. Rachel felt his forehead "Your fever is still very high," Blain brought in the soup "Maybe you should try some soup? Its vital you try something," Rory shook his head "Don't want 't," he said weakly. "Please Rory just a tiny bit?" Quinn tried to convince him. In the end he managed a few spoonfuls before being sick, it made things clear that Rory was the victim of a very nasty stomach bug. He would take a few days to recover. But at least he had his friends there. He was out of his delirious state now which was a good sign. "Hey Ror, did you know Penguins wear tuxedos and can dance good?" Sam smirked, causing the others to laugh. Rory looked confused "What?" he asked confused. Finn just laughed and ruffled his hair "Nothing man," he smirked. Santana and Brittany ordered some Pizza for them, Rory stuck to his water and horrible tasting medicines, and they all chilled out taking care of they're special Leprechaun friend. Rory didn't mind being babied this time, because it just showed his friends really cared. And he was able to happily fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Authors Note

**Hey guys I know I like haven't updated this one in ages as I've been busy & working on my stories. So I'm wanting to write another chapter for this one, but not sure what. If you want me to continue this, comment in a review what you want the next cbapter to be. What should I have happen to Rory this Time. **

**OMG How adorable is Damian McGinty. Who's listened to his EP? It's fantastic. Best thing I have ever downloaded. **


	8. Chapter 8: Break a leg, not literally!

**Iyaaaaa! Oh my actual gawdeness. I am SO sorry I haven't updated this in a Long time! I've had lots and millions of college work and I've been stuck in my fangirling bubble. LOL. Yes want to know why? I'm going to tell you anyway. Last month ago casually sitting watching TV when I get a tweet. From Damian Flaming McGinty. Yes he replied to me on twitter made me so happy so he did. Lit my wee world up. But I am sure you don't want to here me rabble on. So YEAH I do have a chapter ready for you. Sorry if it ain't very good, I kinda rushed it and stuff cause I like felt bad for not updating. Yep I'm just such a nice person so I am XD So feel free to review and follow and whatevaaaa I'm not going to bite. Or am I? Naaaah haha I'm a nice person really :'). I actually nearly die at the cuteness every time Damian posts a picture of himself. OMG my little heart can barely take all the cuteness. But I'm going to stop talking poop now and let you read the update. Laters peopleeeess 3 **

**Kerry! ((: **

**Break a leg, not literally! **

Rory took deep breaths, he was Incredibly nervous. He and the new directions are performing at nationals in less than two ours and somehow. Rory's not sure how or why for that matter, but he has been nominated along side Rachel for a solo performance. Dd the new direction really think he was good enough? It's an honour for him and he should be grateful. But he is nervous.

Sebastian smythe, warbler. Has taken it upon himself to sabotage Rory's performance. His plan is of the new directions solo performance goes down the drain then dalton academy actually have a chance of winning. So that's exactly what he done, plastering the stage in cooking oil. Because he knew Rory's number was first. A little drastic he knew that, but he wasn't prepared for the warblers to lose out again.

Rory sat in the dressing room backstage. He was excited, but more nervous. What is he messed up. Would his friends hate him? Would he ever get a hands like this again. So Mandy thoughts going through his head.

Mr Shuester sat next to Rory with a hand on the young Irish lads shoulder "everything alright Rory?"

Rory looked up and smiled "Yeah I'm grand,"

"I can tell you're nervous, you'll be fine, you're amazing... That's why we picked you to do the solo," Will said comfortingly.

Rory smiled at will, that was true. If the glee club didn't think he was good enough they would never have nominated him in the first place.

Will rubbed his shoulder "Stop worrying yourself," he smiled.

"You're right Mr Schu," Rory smiled.

As usual before performing, the group were huddled backstage. Rory smiled as his friends wished him luck, told him he was going to be fine etc. He had to believe them and stop worrying himself.

"You will be fantastic Rory," Quinn smiled.

"Yeah you're going to smash it Irish," Artie agreed.

Brittany grinned and pulled her 'host' little brother in for a hug. "Good luck Rory leprechuan,". Rory chuckled, smiled and hugged back.

"You're going to be awesome dude," Finn patted his shoulder.

"Thank ye Finn Hudson,"

"Break a leg, Flanagan," puck said ruffling Rory's hair.

"Right gang that's our shout," Mr schuester announced as he entered the room, huddling the glee club around in a circle. This was time.

Sebastian stood eagerly in the audience, waiting for the new directions to come on. He knew Rory was on first and was just waiting for his plan to unfold, he knew of Rory fell and Injured himself he would be unable to carry on his performance and it would have to be a forfeit.

"Ladies please welcome William McKinley High from Ohio!"

_Oh God Oh God Oh God It's time_. Rory thought to himself...

Rory's performance was going great, Half way through it and hasn't he once forgotten the worlds, made a wrong move. Shown himself up. That was until suddenly, he slipped. Sipped on the cooking oil Sebastian put there to sabotage his performance. Sebastian hadn't meant to hurt Rory bad but putting cooking oil at the edge of the stage was obviously going to end int dangerous consequences. And that's what happened. Rory slipped and fell of the edge of the stage. The music stopped and the panic begun.

"RORY!" Mr Schuester yelled at the top of his lungs, running from his space in the stands. Emma, Sue sylvester and coach beiste not that long behind them. There was complete silence in the hall. Everyone worried for Rory. Even Sebastian. Had he went too far? Of course he has.

"RORY!" Will related. The teen was out cold. With a gash on the side of his head. "Someone get a medic!" Coast Bieste practically screamed and just on cue a paramedic arrived in scene. The new directions had already crowded around heir Injured friend, growing increasingly worried for their friend.

"Rory can you hear me?" The medic was shaking Rory carefully by the shoulders. No Response. "We need am ambulance,"

"Leprechuan are you okay?" Brittany panicked with tears in her eyes. Santana comforted her girlfriend.

I hour later found Will Shuester sat in the waiting room of the nearby hospital, surrounded by the new directions and Brittany's parents, who was currently on the phone with Rory's parents back in Ireland. They hadn't heard anything yet.

"Next of Kin for Rory Flanagan."

Susan Pierce quickly handed the phone over to her husband and approached the doctor "That's us!" She smiled kindly.

The doctor returned the smile. "Are you his mother?" Susan quickly shook her head "Im his host mother,". The doctor looked confused "Rory is staying with us this year during his exchange program, his parents are in Ireland, they are going to fly over as soon as they can," The doctor nodded and wrote something down. "How is he?" Susan asked, although Rory wasn't blood. She was worried for him.

"He hit his head quite hard when he fell, he will probably suffer from some mild concussion, also his leg was broken badly, he's currently in surgery to repair the broken bones, also some bruised ribs,"

Susan was shocked at Rory's condition. But from what she heard he had fell pretty hard. "He will be fine and should recover fully after a lot of rest," Susan nodded at the doctor. The doctor left after promising he will fetch them after Rory's surgery. She then sat down to explain the situation to everyone.

Rory was lay back on the hospital bed. There was a bandage on the left side of his head where he had hit it when he fell and his right leg had a blue plaster cast on it. He was still sleeping, being sedated from the surgery. Only a handful of people were allowed in at a time.

Firstly, Brittany, her parents and Santana entered. Susan had brought Rory's bear that he slept with sometimes with her, she placed it beside him on the bed.

"Hi Rory leprechuan," Brittany spoke.

"Yeah Hi Rory," Santana also spoke. She felt weird calling the boy by his actual name as she always usually addressed him by some nickname.

The new directions took it in turns to go in and visit there hurt friend. They all wanted him to get better and hated Sebastian who had came clean about the whole thing for what he has done. Rory could have got injured even more serious than he had done. It was really stupid of Sebastian.

When the baby blue eyed Irish lad started to come round. He did not recognise his surroundings. The white walls and ceiling and the strong stench of disinfectant hand wash. He blinked his eyes. Wow his head was really pounding. Wait. Was he in hospital? Why. All he remembered was performing at nationals and everything going blank. Finn, Kurt, Mr schuester, Rachel and Quinn were currently in the room as Rory was starting to wake.

"Oh my world, his eyes twitched!" Kurt exclaimed.

"And again I seen them," Quinn interpreted.

"Rory!"

"Rory buddy?"

Rory squeezed his eyes open, blinking as they were met by the bright light as he heard his name been called and then he was met by mr Schu and some of his glee friends. "Wh..what happened?" He croaked. Still a little out of it from the hit on the head.

"Dude don't you remember? You like totally fell of the state and knocked yourself out!" Finn justified.

Rory looked confused "I were singing and then everythin' went blank,"

"You were sabotaged Rory," Kurt explained.

"How? Who?" Rory blinked in confusion.

"Sebastian," Quinn said though gritted teeth. All the glee members wanted so badly to get him back for what he done.

"He smothered the stage in cooking oil, knowing you would fall," Rachel said. She was even furious had how low Sebastian has stooped.

"Where's everyone else?" Rory asked. "And why does me leg feel kina heavy?" He asked confused. But his facial expression was cute and priceless.

"Rory you broke your leg when you fell," spoke Will.

"Oh I did? Not again," Rory pouted.

"Again?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Um yeah, I broke me leg when I were nine," he explained.

"Oh," Quinn replied.

"So when can I leave 'ere?" Rory asked, growing a bit sleepy.

"Dude, you only just woke up... Not for a while yet," Finn answered his question and patted his shoulder. Rory sighed "I don't like hospitals,". "Not many people do Rory, but you've got as all here," Quinn smiled at the younger boy. He was like an adorable younger brother to everyone In glee club and the fact that Sebastian has hurt him makes her so angry. What gives him the right to do that?

"You look tired," Kurt pointed out.

"Mmmmm not," Rory stiffless a yawn.

Finn laughs and tucks the teddy under his arm, Brittany's mum had told them he usually has the bear when he's tired. Rory held onto the bear but pouted "I'm not sleepy," but within minutes the blue eyed Irish was sound asleep.

**So here you go guys! I'm thinking about doing a part 2 to this one, about how Rory copes with his broken leg, his hospital stay, Sebastian attempted apology and some revenge? Muhahahaha! What do you think? Also please keep commenting ideas for future chapters, I love seeing them. All of them are great, and will eventually try and write something for them all! :D keep reviewing thanks so much, means the world! **


End file.
